Legends of Order & Chaos
by WarofWorlds2018
Summary: Massive Crossover with Dissidia: Final Fantasy An Epic Battle to save all realms from Universal Destruction


**Final Fantasy I**

Warrior of Light

Garland

* * *

 **Final Fantasy II**

Firion

The Emperor

* * *

 **Final Fantasy III**

Onion Knight

Cloud of Darkness

* * *

 **Final Fantasy IV**

Cecil Harvey

Kain Highwind

Golbez

* * *

 **Final Fantasy V**

Bartz Klauser

Galuf

Exdeath

* * *

 **Final Fantasy VI**

Terra Branford

Locke Cole

Sabin Rene Figaro

Kefka Palazzo

* * *

 **Final Fantasy VII**

Cloud Strife

Tifa Lockheart

Sephiroth

* * *

 **Final Fantasy VIII**

Squall Leonhart

Laguna Loire

Rinoa Heartilly

Ultimecia

* * *

 **Final Fantasy IX**

Zidane Tribal

Kuja

* * *

 **Final Fantasy X**

Tidus

Yuna

Jecht

* * *

 **Final Fantasy XI**

Shantotto

Prishe

* * *

 **Final Fantasy XII**

Gabranth

Vaan

Balthier

Vayne Carudas Solidor

* * *

 **Final Fantasy XIII**

Lightning

Snow Villers

Caius Ballad

* * *

 **Final Fantasy XIV**

Y'shtola Rhul

* * *

 **Final Fantasy XV**

Noctis Lucis Caelum

Ardyn Izunia Caelum

* * *

 **Final Fantasy Tactics**

Ramza Beoulve

Agrias Oaks

* * *

 **Final Fantasy Type-0**

Ace

* * *

 **Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles**

Layle

Yuri

* * *

 **A Court of Thorns and Roses**

Feyre Archeron

Amarantha

* * *

 **Ariadne in the blue sky**

Lacile

* * *

 **Avatar Series**

Aang

Korra

* * *

 **Black Clover**

Asta

Yuno

* * *

 **Black Rock Shooter (Series)**

Black Rock Shooter

White Rock Shooter

* * *

 **Bleach**

Ichigo Kurosaki

Aizen Sōsuke

* * *

 **Blue Exorcist**

Rin Okumura

Yukio Okumura

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia**

Izuku Midoriya

Katsuki Bakugou

Dabi

Himiko Toga

* * *

 **Castlevania**

Trevor Belmont

* * *

 **Darksiders**

Death

War

* * *

 **Devil May Cry**

Dante

Vergil

Nero

* * *

 **Eden's Zero**

Shiki Granbell

Elise Crimson

* * *

 **Fables**

Bigby Wolf

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

Natsu Dragneel

Gray Fullbuster

Erza Scarlet

Jellal Fernandes

Lucy Heartfilla

Acnologia

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

Edward Elric

King Bradley | Wrath

* * *

 **Generator Rex**

Rex Salazar

Agent Six

Van Kleiss

Black Knight

* * *

 **God of War**

Kratos

Zeus

Baldur

* * *

 **Gravity Rush**

Kat

Raven

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Tsunayoshi Sawada & Reborn

Daemon Spade

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts**

Sora

Young Xehanort

Aqua

* * *

 **Magi**

Aladdin

Alibaba

Sinbad

Judar

Arba

* * *

 **My Hero Academia**

Izuku Midoriya

Katsuki Bakugou

Dabi

Himiko Toga

* * *

 **Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Madara Uchiha

* * *

 **Noragami**

Yato and Yukine

Father & Nora

* * *

 **Once Upon a Time**

Merlin

Rumpelstiltskin

* * *

 **Percy Jackson**

Percy Jackson

Jason Grace

* * *

 **Prototype**

Alex Mercer

James Heller

* * *

 **Radiant**

Seth

* * *

 **RWBY**

Oscar | Ozpin

Rwby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Mercury Black

* * *

 **Seraph of the End**

Yūichirō Hyakuya

Mikaela Hyakuya

Krul Tepes

Saitō

* * *

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

Meliodas

Estarossa

Zeldris

* * *

 **Street Fighter**

Ryu

Ken

Cammy

Chun Li

Akuma

M. Bison

Juri Han

* * *

 **Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics)**

Sonic the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

Shard the Metal Sonic

Shadow the Hedgehog

Scourge the Hedgehog

Metal Sonic

* * *

 **Tales of (Series)**

Sorey

Mikleo

Leilah

Rose

Velvet Crowe

Eizen

Magilou

Heldalf

Oscar Dragonia

* * *

 **Teen Titans**

Raven

Starfire

Terra

Jinx

Blackfire

* * *

 **The Inheritance Cycle**

Eragon

Galbatorix

* * *

 **Thor (Series)**

Thor

Loki

Hela

* * *

 **Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (A Certain Scientific Railgun)**

Misaka Mikoto

Shizuri Mugino

* * *

 **Tower of God**

Twenty Fifth Baam

Anak Zahard

Koon Ran

Urek Mazino

White | Hoaqin

* * *

 **Type Moon Series**

Artoria Pendragon | Saber

Astolfo

Shirou Emiya

Gilgamesh

Mordred Pendragon

Darius Ainsworth

* * *

 **Vampyr**

Jonathan Reid

Lord Redgrave

* * *

 **Xenoblade Chronicles 2**

Rex

Nia

Jin

Malos

* * *

 **Young Justice**

Aqualad

Superboy

Miss Martian

Blue Beetle

Zatanna

Black Manta

Black Beetle

Darkseid

* * *

 **Response to Reviews**

 **Guest:** "To freaking many characters dood"

I'm still deciding who will be in the story.

 **GNTR96:** "Get yourself a amazing the way thank to have put Ramza and Oscar Dragonia my two favorites i hope you'll update the first chapter really soon."

Glad you feel that way. I'm still working on the first chapter. But I made a battle preview for Ichigo vs Sephiroth. I hope you can give me your thoughts on how good I did with those battles.


End file.
